


是秘密啊

by sinsewengu



Series: 灵魂相认 [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: 三禁，OOC，NC-17。灵魂相认的一个HE后续。





	是秘密啊

赵志铭被他妈撵出来买毛豆，结了账从菜场大摇大摆地出来，想都没想到能在自己老家的街上看到李汭燦的脸。他前两天一直在玩恐怖游戏，下意识以为自己是走了什么鬼路，吓得他脚步一僵，扭头就想溜。

“哎，你跑什么！”李汭燦冲他喊。

赵志铭这才停下来，看着李汭燦的脸离他越来越近，最后站定在他面前，赵志铭有些不放心地狐疑道：“你是人是鬼？”

“你觉得呢。”

李汭燦一咧嘴，露出来牙齿上的钢线。赵志铭又看了一眼李汭燦不知道是哪根神经抽着了脑袋上顶的锡纸烫小卷发。结合两点分析了一下。

“应该是鬼，我走了，拜拜。”

赵志铭撒腿就跑，被李汭燦一把抓住了衣服后领，差点没被勒得断气。

 

“哎你这个人真的是……”

赵志铭骂骂咧咧，连问都不用问李汭燦有没有地方住，他只好把李汭燦带回家里去。赵志铭让李汭燦在家门口等他，自己先提着装有毛豆的袋子进了房门。

“妈啊，我有一个朋友来玩，让他在我们家住两天行不……哎没事就几天，不用再买菜了啊你今天都烧了好几个菜了，中午吃的拿出来再热一下不就完了。”

李汭璨在门外等了没多久，才终于被赵志铭领进家里去。赵志铭开着鞋柜看了半天，最后拎出一双冬天的拖鞋，又把自己脚上的塑料拖鞋给蹬了：“你穿这双，夏天穿的拖鞋没多的了，我穿棉拖就行。”

“哦。”

赵志铭他妈妈赵志铭长得很像，眉眼里带着点娇气，见了李汭燦就笑起来，问赵志铭这是他哪个朋友啊自己怎么没见过。

“哦就是在上海的时候我一起住的……呃……室友吧。”

“我们赵志铭麻烦你了啊。”

李汭燦看到伸到面前的女人的手，犹豫了两秒，还是也握上手去。女人的手心也是冰冰凉凉的，和赵志铭的手一样，瘦得很。

结果两个人都被赶出厨房去，赵志铭拿了个盘子，又拿了个盆，站在饭桌前边剥毛豆壳。李汭燦自告奋勇地说“我也来”，无奈他指甲短，剥个毛豆也剥不好，赵志铭看了笑得声音都穿透门板，引得他妈在厨房里怒骂了一声赵志铭给我安静点。

赵志铭只好让李汭璨坐下，自己一边剥毛豆一边问：“你来这里干嘛啊李汭燦，总不可能是大学生课题研究研究到我老家来吧。”

李汭燦没理他，趴在桌面上看赵志铭，看他纤细的手指翩飞，把毛豆玩得像键帽。

赵志铭撇了撇嘴：“干嘛又不说话。”

李汭燦这会儿倒不装逼不沉默了：“想干你。”

赵志铭听了他话便笑，笑得一脸春意荡漾：“等晚上啊李汭燦。”

 

赵志铭也没想到他梦里的场景竟然是反过来实现的。他一直想在学生仔的家里和人做爱，外面是学生仔的家里人，门板不隔音，说话的声音都能传进来，他们就在那门板里面彼此交合，干个天昏地暗。现在倒好，他自己和学生仔调了个位置。

李汭燦怎么非得在他爸妈还没去睡在外面看电视的时候来亲他啊，赵志铭恨铁不成钢，也怪他自己不够矜持，太久没和男人做爱，舌头对舌头地亲了会儿他就浑身发热，想要被李汭燦按在床垫里操，结果自然也是滚上床去了。

做完之后赵志铭翻身坐起来，问李汭燦：“你到底来干嘛的啊，真的只是来干一下？”

“嗯。”李汭燦点了点头，又不愿多说，嘟囔着“困”，拉起被子就要闭眼躺下来。

“……算了。”赵志铭也不管他，从床上爬起来，棉拖鞋太热，他也不愿意穿，光着腿脚就跑去开窗通风，又套了件T恤才打开房门出来。

“还没睡啊赵志铭？”他妈问。

“哦没有，我出来拿水喝，有点渴。”赵志铭找了个由头，自己拿了个玻璃杯倒水。

“你跟你那个朋友是不是……”他妈欲言又止。

“秘密。”赵志铭勾了勾唇角，举了举手里的杯子，“妈你不用多想，真的。我去睡觉了，你和爸爸也早点睡吧。”

“那行吧。”他妈应了他，又用手肘去捅他爸的胳膊，硬要他爸松口也对他说了句“晚安”才满意。

赵志铭确实是有些渴，他拿着水自己喝了半杯，又满上，把杯子带回房间里去，放在床头柜上，他老家有他自己的房间，床也比李汭燦家那个狭窄的沙发床要大太多，他躺下，中间和李汭燦能隔半个人的距离。

赵志铭缓慢入睡，梦到了好久以前的事。

 

他早年离家打拼，却不是本意。年代早一点的时候，赵志铭读初中，刚接触了同性恋这个词，小孩对这种事情总是有点新奇的，后来他又找了很多画片海报和小黄书看，夜里梦到自己和男人在亲嘴。

也不知道是不是因为赵志铭有点预感自己可能确实是个同性恋，而同性相吸，隔壁班的一个男同学问他下课有没有空，要不要和他去做点什么事。

赵志铭问他做点什么事。男同学便笑，说还能是什么事，当然是“那种事”。

男人要还是论什么节操不节操的事，可就太搞笑了，那男同学虽说是主动邀他，但究竟也是只雏鸟，两个人没实际经验，只能一点一点来试探，原本只是牵牵手亲亲脸，到后来进阶到变成亲嘴和互相摸。

被他爸撞见的那天是夏日里最热的一天，他上完补习班，被男同学拉去巷子里，靠着巷子那儿的墙，两个人抱在一起亲在一起，男同学的手都快探到他裤子里去了，突然巷口有人暴喝一声。

“你们在干什么！”

赵志铭被亲得已然有些飘飘然，愣了两秒才反应过来那声音的主人是谁，他爸的一巴掌已经敲在了他的脑袋上了。他爸是施了力气的，痛得赵志铭觉得整个脑壳都被拍得嗡嗡响，还有回声。

被迫出柜，最为致命。他爸也不打他，就是在家里把他当空气，他只好去他妈那儿软磨硬泡，那时他年纪小，也不知道他妈对这种事也没有那么大的接受度，因为爱他才一直好言劝他。

是他害他妈难做人，夹在他和他爸中间，承受着双份的痛苦。半夜他从房间里出来，听到父母房间里传来的说话声音，他爸骂得一堆难听的话，他妈开始还回嘴了几句，后面也是被他爸骂得惨了，话也说不出，徒留啜泣。

赵志铭偷了他爸的钱包，天刚亮便背了一包能用的东西，头都不回地从家里离开。几经辗转才终于到的上海，只是初中生离家又没学历又没钱，最后还是靠运气好遇到的一个同乡接济，勉强才过活下来。

你若问他受过多少苦，赵志铭多半会摇着头说他其实已经记不得了。

抓到好日子就忘情过吧，别后悔，别回头。

——反正回头了李汭燦也不会留他。

 

赵志铭热醒了，想起来他为了通风散味，把窗户打开了，大夏天的早上太阳进屋，热气鱼贯而入。他转过脑袋，李汭燦还在睡，只不过换了姿势，身翻过来，脸是朝向他的。

他这个锡纸烫太好笑，赵志铭看着李汭燦的半张脸埋在柔软的枕头里，头发被压得已经变形，他便伸出手去摸李汭燦的头发，摸了两下倒是把李汭燦给弄醒了。

“困……”李汭燦闷闷不乐。

“起来了啊。”

“又没事，再睡会儿啊。”

“晚起来我妈又要说我了，你快点起。”赵志铭说着就去扯被子。

李汭燦睡眼朦胧地被他扯起来换衣服穿鞋，眼睛都睁不开，问他要出去吗。

“你不是说没事么，带你边上去兜两圈啊。”赵志铭把被子铺回床上，伸了个懒腰，他拉伸胳膊的时候自然将衣服拽上来些，露出来一截细瘦的腰。

晨光里谁的心猿又意了马。李汭燦低下头去兀自笑。文绉绉的，不适合他。

赵志铭其实在老家过的也挺好的，和之前那样，现在也不过只是接接单子做，平日里闲得很，甚至能带着李汭燦去边上的山头那儿的小溪里抓鱼玩，李汭燦嫌脏，被赵志铭嗤之以鼻说你做爱的时候怎么就不嫌脏呢，反正都是要洗澡的，这么矜持干什么。

鱼是没抓上来，溜得太快了，两个人在溪水里跟小学生打架似的玩闹，浑身湿透，带着一身狼藉回家去洗澡。

他爸妈都不在家里，夏日午后，空气里都透着平和安静。

于是他们便在浴室里做爱。

李汭燦的手比太阳还要热，烙在他的腰间，臀缝，进入的时候赵志铭终于忍不住叫出声音来。他大声叫李汭燦的名字，恳求男人给他最深刻的快感。

等做完的时候赵志铭突然好像听到家里那大门被钥匙打开的声音，他吓得像个扎毛的猫，火急火燎地给李汭燦披了块浴巾把他推出浴室去。

结果虚惊一场。结果发现是邻居家的声音，赵志铭光裸着身子站在浴室里笑得力气都没了，他和李汭燦都显得狼狈不已。

晚上一桌人坐在一起吃饭的时候还在赵志铭还在笑。他妈问他干嘛一直笑，有什么事这么好笑。

赵志铭吐了吐舌头：“秘密。”

 

晚上他问李汭燦到底什么时候走，李汭燦说过两天，又不说是哪天。赵志铭甩着手里的棉衣，嘟嘟囔囔说李汭燦有病，有话不说清楚，吊他胃口。

“我哪有。”

“那你不跟我说点什么？你到底来我老家干嘛的。”赵志铭问。

“你说了我再说。”

“那我才不说。”

这小孩真是能耐了，几岁啊，跟他玩这个，幼稚。赵志铭背过身去，也不去理他，身体还有些倦怠，他宅惯了，带李汭燦这个多动症儿童到底还是太消耗体力，他腿酸，屁股被操狠了，走路都有点难受，闭上眼睛就感觉要睡过去。

背后一只手摸过来，拦在他的腰上。

反正也闲，一个人睡和两个人睡，又没差。

 

李汭燦在他家呆满了三天，吃饱饭足，睡够了才走的。

赵志铭本着主客之道，插着口袋去车站送他，路上还嘀咕：“怎么情况反过来了——啊都不能说反过来，我走的时候你压根都没送我，你个畜生。”

李汭燦心想，他怎么会想要送赵志铭呢。他不想赵志铭走，自然也就不想送他走，他看着走在他面前的赵志铭仍旧在骂骂咧咧，脚上踢着一块小石头，直到一下用力过猛，踢到了窨井盖的缝隙里去，找不回来。

“说话啊李汭燦。”赵志铭转过身来。

“你还会回来上海吗。”李汭璨问他。

赵志铭声音有些沙：“不知道，可能吧。”

“我以后还能来你这里吗。”李汭燦又说。

“来干什么呢。”赵志铭笑。

李汭燦也跟着他笑了。

“是秘密啊。”

END


End file.
